Question: Solve for $x$ : $3 = 7x$
Divide both sides by $7$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{3}}{7}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{7x}}{7}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{3}{7} = \dfrac{\cancel{7}x}{\cancel{7}}$ $x = \dfrac{3}{7}$